1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a filter assembly, and more particularly to a filter assembly for a vacuum cleaner formed on a discharge passage of a main body of the vacuum cleaner to ultimately filter discharged air from the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner draws in air including dirt from a surface to be cleaned, separates large dirt from the air by passing the air through a dirt bag or a cyclone chamber, and finally filters fine particles included in the air using a filter assembly before discharging the filtered air outside the vacuum cleaner.
The conventional filter assembly is generally mounted on the main body of the vacuum cleaner and has a discharge grill comprising a plurality of discharge holes and a filter inserted into the discharge grill. In order to keep close contact between the filter and the discharge grill, the discharge grill and the filter are bonded with each other using adhesives such as Epoxy bond. In addition, a separate sealing material is used to stick the discharge grill to the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
Since the conventional filter assembly uses adhesives, it takes a lot of time to dry the adhesives, and it is also not easy to apply the adhesives between the discharge grill and the filter. Therefore, the overall work performance is compromised. In addition, as the sealing material is used together with the adhesives, cost of production also increases.